


Vid: Best Friend

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Unicorn Store (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Making art, reclaiming your childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: Learning how to be your best manic pixie dream self even when the world tells you not to.
Relationships: Kit (Unicorn Store)/Virgil (Unicorn Store)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Festivids treat! Thanks for requesting this wonderful movie. :-)
> 
> The music is Unicorn Song by Peter, Paul and Mary. The source all from Unicorn Store, which you'll see as either 2017 or 2019 depending whether people are talking about the premiere or when it became publicly available.
> 
> Thank you to Brie Larson for making this wonderful film and to Rhea314 for betaing this vid!
> 
> Content notes:
> 
>   * Alcohol use. The main character drinks alcohol on screen.
> 


Password: `festivids2019`

[Best Friend](https://vimeo.com/388717672) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com) (with download).


End file.
